


A Tale of Two Kingdoms

by memoriesaremine, shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, StarKid Productions RPF, Starship - Team StarKid, The Trail to Oregon! - Team Starkid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Guns, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Lesbians, M/M, Royalty AU, Weed, commoner mouthface dikrats, gays, homoerotic swordfighting, noel & junior are a GREAT friendship, the LORE in this SHORT STORY is IMMACULATE, wiley hits the older kids btw...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesaremine/pseuds/memoriesaremine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars/pseuds/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars
Summary: It was a bustling city, much more busy than the village. People were walking around, ducking into shops and such. She marvelled at just how beautiful the city really was. She’d been told stories since she was a little kid, but here she was at 17, seeing it all for the first time.The only oddity was that all the buildings were black and white. There was no real color and Mouthface’s blue dress stood out against the stark, monochrome backgrounds.----a royalty AU written by liv and i !
Relationships: Jane Perkins & Original Female Chatacter, Jane Perkins & Wilbur Cross, Kris/Junior (Starship), Mouthface Dikrats & Slippery When Wet Dikrats, Noel (OFC)/Mouthface Dikrats
Comments: 15
Kudos: 15





	1. The Royal Market

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE WELCOME TO ANOTHER FIC  
> my pitch is: lesbians, gays, swords, weed, junior space claw, royalty
> 
> hope you enjoy !!

Mouthface Dikrats had never come to this part of the kingdom before. It was the capital city, the center of everything, but she’d never been. Her family mostly stayed on the little farm in their village, but the Royal Market, the biggest market in this kingdom or the neighboring ones, was taking place this week, and her family couldn’t afford to miss it this year. They needed all the money they could get, and this would give them a lot of it. They’d packed up their wagon and set off for the capital city. It was a three-day journey, and a day longer if you stopped to look at the forts, which they did, so by the time they got there, Mouthface was sick of even looking at her wagon. So, when her mother and father were distracted by setting up their stand, she set off exploring. The kingdom was beautiful in general, but the capital was so much more vibrant than their little village.

For once in her life, Mouthface was alone, without even her little brother with her. Usually, he shadowed her, mostly because their parents told her to watch him, but also because he looked up to her and wanted to imitate her. She liked being alone like this. It was a bustling city, much more busy than the village. People were walking around, ducking into shops and such. She marvelled at just how beautiful the city really was. She’d been told stories since she was a little kid, but here she was at 17, seeing it all for the first time.

The only oddity was that all the buildings were black and white. There was no real color and Mouthface’s blue dress stood out against the stark, monochrome backgrounds. Her village at home was full of colors, like the blue she wore, the red on her own mother’s dress, the yellow in the bundles of hay they brought to sell. Technicolor was such a pretty place to live that being here was a totally different experience. It wasn’t that the black and white buildings were ugly, they just looked bland. Her grandfather always said they’d been like that forever, that they just were, and Mouthface had always had little dreams where she got to bring color there. 

When she returned to the stand and her mother finally stopped chiding her for running off, she sat down on a haybale and waited for people to come by. Craphole was still too young to actually help, so he sat behind her, playing with the small knitted chicken their mother had made him. The smell of hay and fruit had been driving her insane for days, and sitting in it made her want to run away again. 

“Mouthie,” Craphole said, tugging on her arm. “Do you think we’re gonna see the prince and princesses?” 

“I don’t know, maybe,” She shrugged. The king tended to bring the prince and older princess out more, according to the papers Mouthface had read. Maybe she’d get to see them. In the pictures she’d seen in the papers, neither looked overjoyed to be out and about. She had never seen the queen in her 17 years of life on a single paper. She did want to see them, though. They were her age, and she vaguely remembered the younger princess was still a little kid.

“I hope so.” Craphole said softly, “I wanna see them.”

They wouldn’t pay attention to a family like the Dikrats anyway, but Mouthface wasn’t about to crush her brother’s dreams. The market had finally begun and her parents were busy with trying to figure out everything still. Craphole continued to play with his little chicken, keeping quiet. 

“Hello,” A woman said as she walked up with two girls. Mouthface looked over and got up in case she had to grab anything. She couldn’t see what the older girl looked like, but the smaller one was adorable. She had red curls and big brown eyes that immediately had Slippery When Wet cooing over her.

“Hello, ma’am,” Jack Bauer smiled at her, “What can we get you?” He asked as the small girl pointed at some of the peaches next to Mouthface. 

“Good choice,” Mouthface said, smiling down at the girl. “C’mere, and tell me exactly which ones. You can have the best ones.” 

“Can I?” The little girl looked at the woman she’d come with, who just nodded and let her come around to see Mouthface and the peaches. The little girl stood on her tiptoes to look into the crate.

“How much?” The woman asked, “For however many she gets.”

“It’s three silver coins for one, ma’am.” Slippery When Wet replied as the older girl watched Mouthface with the little girl.

“Can I get three?” The little girl asked quietly.

“Sure!” Mouthface said. “Which ones?” 

The girl indicated three of the juiciest, ripest peaches and smiled when Mouthface handed two of them to her and one to the older girl. The older girl looked up at Mouthface and blushed when their fingers touched as she took the peach. Mouthface wished she could see the girl’s face more clearly. It was obscured beneath the hood of her cloak. 

“Thank you,” the woman said softly. “Come along, girls. We should be getting back.” 

“Coming.” The girl said, scooping up the smaller girl. “Thank you, ma’am.” She said to Slippery When Wet before following the older woman. Mouthface could swear she saw the girl glance back at her as they walked away.

“They were nice, she gave us 9 silver and some gold.” Slippery When Wet slid the money into the pouch on her waist. “I hope they come back later on in the market season.”

Mouthface hoped the girl came back, too, if only so she could see her face. 

A couple of days later, the temperature had gone up and it was a little too hot out. Mouthface had been given the task of watching the stand while her mother and father went to get more water and supplies for themselves. She sighed, fanning herself as she watched people walk by. Some bought things, but some just didn’t give their stand a second look. Her grandfather was sitting with Craphole, keeping him busy. 

“Hi.” A voice said and she looked up. The cloaked girl had come back, the cloak still hiding most of her face.

“Hello,” Mouthface said, tilting her head and standing up. “Can I help you?” 

“Do you still have some of those peaches? My little sister has been begging to come back and get some, and I thought I’d surprise her.” The girl gave her a smile that she could see and Mouthface’s heart sped up. 

“Yes, we do!” Mouthface said, trying not to let her disappointment show. Some strange part of Mouthface was hoping the girl was here to see her. 

“Oh, amazing, thank you so much. She has not stopped talking about them since we went home the other day.” She fished in her pouch for the coins, “3 silver each, yes?”

“Oh, for that sweetheart, they’re on the house,” Mouthface said, smiling at the girl. 

“You can have some, for you.” She smiled, holding out a couple silver and bronze coins. “Since you were extremely nice to my little sister. Thank you for that.”

“Oh, it’s not a problem,” Mouthface reassured her as she slipped them into her pocket, sensing they were for her. “Your sister’s adorable.” 

“When she isn’t whining, yes.” The girl laughed to herself. “Do you want to go do something other than this? It’s too hot to be sitting in a stand all day, and you’re the only person that’s generally my age.” Mouthface’s train of thought stopped. 

“Oh, um, sure,” Mouthface stammered. She scampered out from behind the stand, then remembered herself and turned to her grandfather. “Grandpa, I’m stepping out for a few minutes!” 

“Okay,” Titty Mitty replied. “Have fun. Bye.” He called after them as the two girls began to walk. The cloaked girl smiled to herself as she led Mouthface down the path and towards the forest. They walked through the woods, the shade providing some relief from the sun. Finally, they came out to a little clearing that led down to a lake.

“It’s too hot, I was thinking about swimming.” The cloaked girl said.

“I’d love to swim,” Mouthface said. “The heat is killing me.” 

“That’s good,” said the cloaked girl as she took her cloak off, not facing Mouthface out of common decency. Mouthface peeled off her dress, leaving her only in her slip and underclothes. In other circumstances, she would have been embarrassed, but strangely, here, she didn’t care. The cloaked girl did the same but had a few more layers to get through. She turned and Mouthface sucked in a breath. The girl was pretty, the prettiest girl Mouthface had ever seen. She had big brown eyes like her little sister’s and short brown curly hair.

“Um, what’s your name?” Mouthface stammered. “Sorry. I just realized I never asked you.” 

“Elle.” Elle replied, “And what’s yours?” 

“Mouthface,” Mouthface replied. 

“Am I allowed to call you M?” She smiled softly. 

“Sure you can,” Mouthface said. No one ever really called her that, but it was kind of nice. She liked it. She’d let Elle call her anything. Her voice was just as pretty as the rest of her.

“Cool.” Elle smiled, wading into the water. “Oh, it feels nice.” She sighed with some sort of relief. Mouthface eagerly followed after her, giving a similar sigh as the water cooled her skin. The water was cold, but it was so hot that day that Mouthface almost didn’t notice. It was just refreshing. Elle stood a few feet away, a look of pure bliss on her face as she dipped her hair back into the water. 

“I will regret this later,” She laughed, “But it’s so nice…” Mouthface copied her, letting her braids go under the water. It did feel great, and her wet hair would cool the back of her neck. 

Elle looked over and smiled mischievously at Mouthface. She waded over and cupped some water in her hands, and threw it directly at Mouthface. It hit her in the face, and she spluttered and laughed. Mouthface copied her, splashing her back. Elle squealed and did it again. Eventually, they were engaged in a splashing contest until they heard the belltower go off.

“Shit.” Elle said, slipping out of the water and wringing her slip out. 

“Do you have to go?” Mouthface asked, chiding herself for sounding like a whiny brat. 

“I do, I’m sorry,” Elle said as she dressed herself.

“Will you come visit again?” Mouthface asked. “Or, will you give me some place I can find you?” 

“I’ll come and visit, hopefully.” Elle smiled softly at her, haphazardly tying her corset up. “Hopefully tomorrow or the day after that.” She finished getting her dress on, wringing out her hair.

“Okay,” Mouthface said, smiling at her. She probably should be getting back, too. Her mother was not going to be happy. “I’ll look forward to it.” 

“Me too. My sister will be very happy with the peaches.” Elle bent down and kissed her hand gently in a “thanks” fashion before going a different way than they’d come.

“I’m glad,” Mouthface said after she was gone. “I’m really glad.” She meant that in more ways than one. She walked back down the forest path and came back to the shop.

“Where were you?” Slippery When Wet asked, “It’s nearly dinnertime, Mouthface.”

“I went on a walk,” Mouthface replied casually. “Found a really nice lake.” 

“Oh, that’s bullshit. You were with a girl.” Titty Mitty remarked, “Don’t lie to your mother.”

“She’s my friend. We went on a walk. To a lake and went swimming.” 

“I sure hope you two were decent.” Slippery When Wet replied. Her mother was all about decency and modesty. It made Mouthface want to claw her eyes out, sometimes. She was almost grown and she just wanted to have fun for once.

“We were,” she grumbled at her mother. “All we did was go swimming. It’s hot out.” 

“Did she buy anything when she was here?”

“She bought more peaches for her sister,” Mouthface replied. She didn’t mention that she’d tried to give them away for free. Her mother just sighed and went back to counting money and supplies. Mouthface let her mind wander as she sat down next to Craphole, thinking of Elle and why she’d had to run away so hurriedly when the belltower chimed.


	2. The Royal Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the royal family of Black and White.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter features: gays, bb princess, and we don't stan wiley here :))  
> have fun !

Noel did not like her stupid little curfews and that godforsaken cloak. It gave her no chance to actually get out and have some fun. All it did was just restrict her. She snuck in through the kitchens, using the fire to try and dry her hair quick enough that Wilbur wouldn’t notice the sopping wet curls.

The king didn’t pay much attention to Noel or Cherry unless they did something he didn’t like and he happened to be paying attention. Her brother Kris was a different story. As the crown prince, he got a lot more of the focus. Which meant a lot more scrutiny, and a lot more of Wiley’s so-called punishment. Despite being the older of the twins, Noel was not the heir due to her gender, and sometimes she wished she could take the burden off of her brother and for once, be considered for the throne so he wouldn’t worry and suffer so much. 

Speaking of him, her brother slipped into the kitchens and smirked when he saw Noel’s hair. “Have fun today?” 

“I did until that damn bell chimed.” She replied. “I got peaches for Cherry. They’re in the bag by the door.”

“Good,” Kris said. “Those peaches are damn good and Cherry’s been asking about them.” 

“I know. I went to the stand again. The girl that works there is gorgeous.” She said softly, turning back to the fire to try and dry her hair again.

Kris snickered. “Oh, somebody has a crush.” 

“If our father hears, I’m done for.” Noel replied. “Give them to her after dinner. She needs to eat actual food and you know our mother will be mad if she doesn’t eat her dinner.”

“I will.” He turned to get the peaches and the bag, and Noel caught sight of a mark on his cheek that hadn’t been there when Noel had left this morning. 

“What happened?” She got up, coming over and touching his shoulder to get his attention.

“Oh, this?” Kris mumbled, putting a hand to his cheek. “It’s just the usual. Don’t worry about it.” 

“I always worry, Kris.” She said, “What happened today? What’d he have to go and nitpick at this time?” She had a deep hatred for their father. Their mother did not deserve someone like him. She deserved so much better, so much more, than King Wilbur Cross.

“That other kingdom, Starship, they’re sending their crown prince and some ambassadors or something, and Dad’s making me deal with it.” 

“You’ve always been the better diplomat out of the two of us. I can still try and help, of course, try to take some of the work off your shoulders.” She said in reply.

“No,” Kris said. “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. You’ve got enough on your plate.” He didn’t sound like he quite believed it, and even his words carried the weight of the whole kingdom. 

“All I do all day is play piano and help Cherry. I have more than enough time to help my little brother. It’s not like I’ll be married off anytime soon.” She shrugged. “Besides, I just can’t keep sneaking out every day to go visit the gorgeous farm girl, Mother will get suspicious.”

“If you really want to,” Kris said. “I think Father said amongst his yelling that he wanted you there anyway. It’s some kind of proposition.” 

“I don’t like this proposition.” Noel sighed. “I’ll just risk the yelling tonight. This won’t be dry by dinner.”

“Me neither,” Kris said, cracking a smile. “Just tell him you took a bath. It’s an easy lie for him to believe.” 

“Maybe I will,” Noel said with a shrug. “Did Mother notice I was out?”

“Yes,” Kris said. “But I think she was secretly happy for you. I mean, I don’t know because she spent an awfully long time talking with our tutor.” 

“I am not surprised. Ms. B is absolutely a sweetheart and is way better than Father.” Noel shrugged, “When does the prince from Starship arrive?”

“They’re supposed to get here tomorrow morning,” Kris replied. “They were supposed to get here today, but apparently they had some trouble with a bandit on the road. No one got hurt, but they did lose a few things.”

“Oh.” Noel nodded. There went her plans to sneak out again. “Okay. I’m assuming Father will do something about the bandit?”

“You know Father,” Kris said with a shrug. “If it doesn’t directly impact him, then he’s going to let the people suffer. It’s no wonder everyone hates him. Even running all the interference I can isn't enough.” 

“I think once you take the throne, you’ll help people begin to like us more. I trust the kingdom in your hands more than our father’s, and I have since we were little kids.” Noel took his hands in hers. “You’re going to make an amazing king, Kris.”

“I hope so,” Kris said. 

“Should we go to dinner now?” She said, changing the subject. Her heart was still heavy at the thought of not seeing Mouthface again tomorrow.

“Father should be finished with his advisors any minute,” Kris said. 

“So, that’s a yes.” Noel nodded and walked to the dining room with Kris, trying to hide the wet slip under her dress. It was very uncomfortable and she could not wait until she could change and get out of it. 

“Yes.” With a teasing smile, Kris offered Noel his elbow. “Princess Noel, will you do me the honor of suffering through another family dinner with Father with me?” 

“Of course, Prince Kristopher.” She smiled and took his arm. “I will suffer through another family dinner with Father with you.” They’d been doing that since they were kids. It was their thing. 

The dinner table was quiet save for Cherry’s mindless chatter and Jane’s approving “mhm”s at some things she said. Noel and Kris mostly just kept quiet and stared at the table, as they usually did. Kris occasionally contributed to the conversation when Wilbur asked him too, giving one or two word answers while Noel squeezed his hand in support. She was thankful Wiley didn’t address her too much. She always avoided confrontation with him.

When dinner finally ended, Noel was first to stand up after her father. He always got to leave first. 

“Kristopher, Noel,” Wilbur said sternly. “Stay for a moment. I wish to give the two of you instructions alone.” She let out a breath and nodded as Cherry got up and gave her a hug. 

“Her peaches are in the kitchen.” Noel whispered to Jane, who nodded and took Cherry away with her. Then, it was just Wiley, Noel, and Kris at the table.

“I wish to discuss the arrival of the ambassadors tomorrow,” Wilbur said, not even giving a smile to his children. Noel just nodded and Kris did too. They didn’t like getting in his way.

“I want you both in the throne room at seven in the morning, sharp, dressed in your best. Especially you, Noel.” Noel bit back her complaint. She hated her best dresses. They were stiff and hard to move in. Not to mention she’d end up tying her corset too tight and she’d be way too sore later on.

“Yes, Father,” she said softly. “I’ll be dressed and ready by seven.”

“You both are to stay here all day. No going out.”

“Yes, Father,” Kris and Noel said together. 

“If I find you breaking the rules, I will not be pleased. Is that understood?” 

“Yes, Father,” They repeated again. They sounded like robots. Noel hated it. 

“Alright,” Wilbur said. “You’re dismissed. Go on, I have things to do.” Noel nodded and walked up towards her bedroom.

“God, I can’t stand him,” Kris muttered to her, looking around to make sure they were alone. That kind of talk wasn’t tolerated in the kingdom, much less in the castle. “I wish he would just leave us alone.” 

“If my ribs shatter, he’ll be the one to blame.” Noel remarked. “I do too. Every single day.”

“I’ll try to make the conversation as short as I can,” Kris said. “Then, maybe you can take me to the market, yeah? I’ve been wanting to see it. And to meet this farm girl.” 

“Oh, we aren’t leaving tomorrow. We can’t. We will both be dead.”

“I know,” Kris said softly. “I mean, like, the day after, or something. I don’t know. I can’t stand being cooped up in this castle, you know?” 

“I understand. I was so happy Ms. B took Cherry and I out the other day. It was nice to get some fresh air.” Noel came to her room. “See you at 7am, Kris.”

“Bright and early,” Kris agreed, stopping outside her door. “Try to get some sleep, Elle.” 

“You too.” She nodded. “What color? You know Father will want us matching.” She sighed at that.

“Red,” Kris decided. “Red’s my color, and if this prince is cute, I want to impress him. Plus, you look good in red.” 

“It’s the twin thing.” She smiled, “See you in the morning.”

“See you in the morning.” 

To say the very least, Noel didn’t get much sleep. She was too restless between thinking about the next day and Mouthface. She kept having little dreams about Mouthface, ones where they were back at the lake and instead of kissing her hand, Noel would kiss her lips instead. They kept her awake, worrying and overthinking every single thing she’d done that day. She hoped she hadn’t mucked things up with Mouthface too much by leaving. Well, she was going to muck things up anyway once Mouthface found out she was a princess and the daughter of the horrible king. She’d probably hate her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please please leave a comment if you enjoyed !!!


	3. A Proposition for the Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel meets the ambassador, and she doesn't like the idea at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is CHOCK full of stuff !!
> 
> ft.: gays, protective sister, BABY SISTER, wiley does take a whack at an arm, aaaaaaand noel being herself :)

The sun coming up caused Noel to groan and get out of bed. She had to get ready for the arrival of that prince. Jane knocked on her door when Noel was decent enough to answer.

“Good morning, Noel,” Queen Jane said softly, already dressed in her own finest gown. “I sent the ladies-in-waiting off. I’m going to help you get ready myself.” 

“Thank you, Mother.” Noel said quietly, “Kris and I decided on red last night, if that’s okay?” She looked over, holding out the dress. “Can you do up my corset? The ladies do it so tight it crushes my ribs.”

“Yes, dear,” Jane said, pulling the corset tight around Noel’s waist as she let out a breath. Jane noticed and loosened it a little, so that it wasn’t absolutely crushing Noel’s ribs. She was going to have to ask Kris to officially ban corsets when he was crowned king. 

“Thank you.” She smiled softly. “I can actually breathe for once.” She got into the dress with Jane’s help. It was still uncomfortable and difficult to move in, but it did look good on her. Kris was right, they did look nice in red. It was a dark red, which happened to be Noel’s favorite color for fancy dresses. 

“Of course, sit down, my dear.” Jane gestured to the chair so she could do Noel’s hair. Noel sat and faced away from Jane so she could do her hair. Noel didn’t ever complain, even when Jane pulled or found a snag by accident. This was the small alone time she got with her mother, the parent who understood her. 

“Noel,” Jane said, as she brushed out Noel’s hair until it was silky and smooth. “Your father is going to give you some news, and you aren’t going to like it.” 

“What is it?” Noel tensed in the chair. 

“I’ve been instructed to wait until the prince arrives,” Jane replied softly. 

“Mother, please-” Noel said, “Please tell me.” 

“I’ve only told you this much so you’ll be prepared. You have to accept it with grace, alright? You know that full well.” Jane pulled Noel’s hair back away from her face. “I’ve heard the prince is….alright. Try to be happy.” 

“Don’t tell me he’s...please don’t let it happen.” It dawned on her. “I don’t want to marry him, please, I don’t want to-”

“If that is what the prince wishes, you’ll have to obey,” Jane said, pinning the last of Noel’s curls in place. “I’m sorry.” 

“Why do I have to listen to him? He’s not anything special, and I don’t care if he’s the crown prince of the kingdom.”

“It’s not his reaction I fear,” Jane replied calmly. 

“Whose is it, then?” She looked back at her.

“Noel,” Jane said sternly. “You know full well who I’m referring to.” 

“I know Father is the fucking worst. I know that full well, Mother.” She sighed.

“Speak more quietly, Noel.” 

“He does not come up here, you know that!” She got up. “I’m not marrying him. I’d rather marry anyone else.”

“It’s five minutes to seven,” Jane said, seemingly ignoring Noel’s proclamation. “Best get downstairs and quickly.” 

“Please don’t make me marry him.” She took Jane’s hands. “Mother, please, I found a girl I really, really like...please.” She whispered that in a hurry. If her father heard, she’d be dead, and that probably was not an exaggeration.

“I’m sorry, Noel,” Jane said. “Perhaps he’s already in another arrangement, and this is simply diplomatic. Hope for that. It’s all you can do.” 

“I’m sincerely hoping that too.” She bit her lip. “Are you going to be there too?”

“Yes,” Jane promised. “Now let’s go. Hurry now.” Noel nodded and hurried down the stairs to find Kris and her father. 

“I thought you were going to be late,” her father snapped. “What have I taught you about punctuality?” 

“I wasn’t late, Father.” Noel remarked, “I’m on time. It’s seven.”

“And you should feel very lucky you are,” Wilbur sneered. 

“I apologize, my corset was too tight so I could not breathe.” She replied back. Noel had a habit of snapping.

“There will be no talking back. At all.” Wiley raised a hand and Noel flinched. Kris put a hand on her shoulder. Noel closed her eyes and bowed her head. She didn’t want to be hit.

“That’s what I thought,” Wiley said, putting his hand down. “Now, silence. Both of you. Don’t speak unless you’re spoken to.” The twins nodded, but Noel still had one more question.

“Is Cherry coming to this too?” She asked a simple question. She hoped her little sister was going to be there.

“No she is not,” Wiley said. “And what did I tell you about talking back.” 

“That wasn’t talking back.” Noel said quietly, “Just a question, Father.”

Wiley’s hand moved so quickly that she almost didn’t see it coming, but she felt the sting as he smacked her arm. Not her face, people would be able to see it. The sting still stayed, and she knew it would hurt still later on when she went to get undressed. Kris sighed and gently rubbed her other arm to comfort her when Wiley’s back was turned. She let out a silent breath and Wiley turned around.

“The carriages just arrived,” he announced. “You all are to stay in this room. Don’t move.” They nodded as Wiley went outside and Jane came down the stairs.

“Oh, my children, you are so beautiful, both of you.” She kissed both of their heads.

“Thank you, Mother,” Kris said, smiling fondly at Jane. 

“You two are the best.” She fawned over her children, “I love both of you. You’re so grown up, my goodness.”

“I love you too, Mo-Mother,” Noel said, almost slipping and calling Jane ‘Momma.’ 

“Have you been keeping your tongue?” Jane asked, but Noel knew she knew the answer was “no”. Wiley set Noel’s temper off more than anyone else.

“Remember to keep it, Noel,” Jane said gently. “For both the sake of you and your brother.” 

“Yes, Mother.” Noel sighed. “I’ll try my best. He already tested it twice so I’m sure he’ll do it again.” She gently touched her arm where he had hit. Jane smiled softly, kissed their heads one last time, and took her place beside Wiley’s throne as the door swung open and Noel stood, stiffly and silently, beside her brother. Kris squeezed her hand gently as their father led the prince inside.

Noel looked him over. He was about their age, that is, seventeen, and he looked decent enough. She could practically sense the biggest ego in existence, though, and that rivalled their father’s. Bold from someone wearing some sort of hot-pink sunglasses and stunk like weed that she could smell from here. She hid a gag with a cough. She was, for once, happy her father had outlawed it. The one good thing he’d ever done. 

“Kristopher, Noel,” Wiley said, gesturing grandly. “I’d like to formally introduce you to Prince Junior, the Crown Prince of the kingdom of Starship.” 

“Happy to be here,” said Junior, with no enthusiasm whatsoever. Noel just smiled tightly, but more at his clearly bored exterior than the actual meeting itself. He gave Noel a once-over, and casually nodded his head at her. He seemed much more interested in Kris, which Noel found a bit odd, seeing as she was apparently supposed to be offered in marriage to him. 

“As are we to have you,” Wiley said, noticing Junior’s boredom. “And to discuss the offer so generously extended of a marriage alliance.” 

“Is this the surprise, Father?” Noel asked kindly, hiding the anger well enough. She was trying to fight down all her feelings still.

“It is, Noel,” Wiley said, giving her a smile that was almost kind. “You and Junior will be married, if he approves it.”

“Do I get to talk to him alone before? I’m sure that would be the correct way to go about things.” She looked from Wiley to Junior.

“Yes,” Junior said before Wiley could respond. “I would also like to talk to my….future bride? Alone.” 

“You can’t deny my potential husband a chance to talk to me, Father.” She cleared her throat.

“You may use the drawing room off here for a moment,” Wiley said, gesturing to the door on the side without argument, probably more to placate Junior than Noel. 

“Thank you.” Noel smiled as Junior offered her his arm. She graciously took it and showed him to the room.

As soon as they entered the drawing room and closed the door, Junior turned to her. “Okay, hate to break your heart, because obviously you’re about as into this as I am,” he said sarcastically. “But I do not want to marry you. Like at all. Shame, because I’m a real winner, but you're just not my type.” 

“And you aren’t my type either.” Noel said with a look. “I do appreciate the sunglasses and smell of weed, though, nice way of insulting my father.” She smiled softly.

“Hey, I did that to piss off your dad,” Junior said.

“Good. He deserves it.” She replied, walking around the drawing room to try and shake some nerves out.

“Unrelated and totally irrelevant question. Is your brother single?” 

“He sure is.” Noel laughed softly, “He’s the crown prince. I’m sure it’d piss our father off too if he ended up marrying you instead of you marrying me.” 

“That’s who I thought I was coming here to court,” Junior complained. “Apparently there was a miscommunication.” 

“I would take some offense, but that’s okay because I’m gay.” She whispered, “And so is he, but if you let that out, I will have you killed so fucking fast.”

“Oh, good,” Junior said. “No pressure, then. Your dad doesn’t take that well, I’m guessing?” 

“No,” Noel agreed. “He does not, and I want to get married someday, to someone of my own personal choosing. Not that you’re not a looker or anything, you just aren’t my type either.” She may have not liked guys, but she had to agree that Junior did not look terrible.

“Fair enough,” Junior said, with a smile that kind of made Noel revise her opinion of him. “I’m on your side in this one. I think we’re gonna have to work together to get through this, and I’d like the scary princess on my side while I’m here.” 

“Thank you for calling me scary. My brother could probably debunk that and I will tell you now too, if you hurt him in any way, I will have you killed for that too. I don’t take stuff involving him like that lightly.” She bent down to his level. 

“See, you are scary,” Junior said, backing up a little and giving her a nervous smile. “So we’ve got a truce?” 

“To my knowledge, we were never at war, but yes,” Noel said, extending her hand for Junior to shake. “Truce. I think we may be able to help each other.” 

Junior shook her hand. “Truce, Princess. We can tell your father we want to talk more before we marry, then?”

“Agreed,” Noel said. “And, before you go, just a tip. There’s a nice lake about a mile or so outside the city. Good place for a swim with a friend.” 

“Ah,” Junior said, raising an eyebrow. “Good tip. So, you’ve got a friend, too?” 

“I do. Not a royal, but she’d make a good queen, in my humble opinion.” She smiled.

“Not that it’s biased,” Junior said with a teasing grin. “Or anything.” 

“Not at all,” Noel said with a shrug. “We should return to the throne room. My father will start wondering where we are, and I’d hate to have you see him angry. I don’t want to scare you off before you get your chance with my brother.” 

“Oh, yes.” Junior nodded, holding out his arm already. “Look happy, it’ll make it more convincing. My father has tried this twice already. Your brother is cuter than both of them.” 

“That sounds exhausting,” Noel said, taking his arm as he led her to the door. 

“Believe me, it is.” He replied as she opened the door and they strolled back towards Kris and Wiley. Cherry had snuck out to see Kris and Noel, and Kris held her in his arms. Noel just smiled softly and let go of Junior to take the small child from him.

“Hey, Cher, what’s going on? I thought you were going to stay with Hannah all day.” She whispered but Cherry never responded.

“Noel and I have decided to talk further before reaching a decision on our marriage,” Junior said, all of the relaxed nature that she’d seen in the drawing room gone. “As is custom in my kingdom. I trust you understand. It’s in the best interest of both our parties.” 

“How long will it take?” Wiley asked in response.

“As long as I need it to,” Junior snapped. Noel was surprised. Junior could be kind of intimidating when he was trying to be, and she was kind of grateful he was on her side. Turning away from Wiley, Junior looked at Kris. “Can you swordfight?” 

“Not well, but I can.” He replied with a smile. “The girls can supervise us, perhaps?” He looked at his sisters.

“Sounds like a plan,” Junior said, winking at Noel when Wiley wasn’t looking. 

‘We’ll be down for lunch, Father,” Noel said to him, “Cherry and I are going to go watch the boys swordfight and bond.” She gave him a sickly sweet smile, holding Cherry in her arms.

“Yes, yes, fine,” Wiley said, waving them off with a glare at Kris. Probably for Cherry’s sneaking out. Noel smiled and walked with the small girl in her arms towards where Kris practiced swordfighting. Once they were inside, Noel closed the door and put Cherry down.

“Oh, Junior? This is Cherry, our little sister, and she is the hardest to please of us three.” She said it as a joke, but if Cherry didn’t like a suitor, it was an immediate “no” for the twins.

“Hey, kiddo,” Junior said, waving at her. Cherry waved back, but wrinkled her nose. 

“He smells funny.” 

“Oh, yes, I know, Cherry.” Noel smiled softly, bending down next to her. “It’s alright, though. He’s good.”

“Did he bring any peaches?” She asked in response, looking up at Junior, expecting some of her new favorite snack.

“We couldn’t go to the market today,” Noel responded softly. “And Junior hasn’t been able to see it yet, although you just gave me a good idea.” She smiled. “Maybe later.” She nodded.

“Just so you know, Kris, I’m not hellbent on marrying your sister.” Junior pushed his sunglasses up. 

“That’s good,” Kris said, taken aback but managing a small smile as he picked up a sword from the rack. “Because I don’t think she’s too keen on marrying you either.” 

“I didn’t say I wasn’t keen on getting to know certain other members of the royal family.” Junior said with a raised eyebrow and a smile at Kris. Kris flushed red and then glanced at Noel, who was sitting against the wall with Cherry in her lap. She gave him a thumbs-up and a smile.

“Is this your idea of getting to know me?” Kris asked as Junior picked up a sword of his own. “Swordplay?” 

“What else would be a better way to get to know a prince?” He smirked, “The girls my father has tried to get me to marry don’t swordfight.”

“And swordfighting is a quality you look for in a partner?” Kris asked as they walked to the center of the floor. “Besides, you know, political gain or money?” 

“I don’t look for that,” Junior corrected him. “That would be my father. I look for other things.” 

“Much like ours.” Kris held the sword in his hand. “Ready?” 

“Ready,” Junior grinned. 

“On three!” Noel called, leaning back to watch the fun while also making sure her brother and new friend didn’t hurt each other. “3….2….1….Go!” She smiled, watching their swords clash as they tried to get the other one.

“You’re better than you give yourself credit for,” Junior remarked, parrying a blow from Kris easily and swiping at Kris, who sidestepped. 

“Well, thanks,” Kris said with a roll of his eyes. “You’re not too bad yourself.” He laid his sword against Junior’s arm. “Got you.” He smirked. 

“So you did,” Junior said. Noel grinned at this. “Does your sister fight too? I’d pay to see you two.”

“Want to fight a round, Noel?” Kris asked, smiling. 

“If Junior can take the little one.” She got up. “And if I’m allowed to fight out of this dress.” 

“Is that alright with you, Cherry?” Junior asked. He just talked to Cherry like she was an adult, he didn’t change his voice at all, and something about that seemed to resonate with her. Along with asking for her permission. “About the dress, I mean,” he said with a wink at the little girl. 

“Noel shouldn’t have to wear that un-comf-ort-a-ble dress,” Cherry said, sounding out the word. She’d just learned it. 

“I agree,” Junior said, taking Cherry from Noel. “The referee committee agrees that you don’t have to wear the dress,” he said with a wink. 

Noel just smiled and got the dress off, leaving her in the petticoat and corset. “Mhm, much better.” She stretched her arms out. Her arm was a tiny bit red, but she just picked up the sword she usually used and tossed it a bit in her hand. “Feels right still.”

“Good,” Kris said. 

“I haven’t practiced in quite a while but I’m sure I can kick your ass.” She chimed, taking the heels she wore off so she could be comfortable.

“I’m sure of that as well,” Kris said, testing the sword in his hand. She glanced over at Junior, pointing the sword at him before laughing.

“I’ll show you how it’s done.” She turned back to Kris. “Count us down, Cher?”

Junior leaned over and whispered something in Cherry’s ear and she giggled. “3….4…..2….5…..27…..6….” Noel rolled her eyes. This was Junior’s doing. “7….9.....1….GO!” 

On the word ‘Go,’ Noel didn’t even hesitate. She immediately kicked into action, quickly putting the tip of her sword beneath Kris’ chin with a smile after he made a stupid move that left him discombobulated. “Got you.”

“That was fast,” Kris said with a sigh, pushing the sword away. “I thought I’d last at least ten seconds.” 

“Sharpen up, Kris.” She smiled, putting her sword back and getting dressed again. “Was that good enough, Prince Junior?” She said his name sarcastically as she pulled her dress back on.

“Your brother needs some practice to measure up to my standards,” Junior snarked back. “Maybe I’ll just have to marry you….oh, wait.” He grinned.

“That can be your bonding then.” She took Cherry back with a roll of her eyes. Junior was almost as big of an idiot as her brother, and that was saying something. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Junior said. “Want another round, Kris?” 

“Why not,” Kris said. “I already beat you once.” 

“Won’t happen a second time,” Junior said, handing Cherry back to Noel. She just shrugged.

“I need to go talk to Mother, Kris, can you two please watch Cherry for me?” She gave him a look. 

“Of course,” Kris said. 

“Good,” Noel said, placing Cherry on the floor. “Make sure they play nice, okay, Cher?” 

“Of course, Ellie!” She smiled and hugged her one more time before going to give Junior Noel’s sword to use. He took it with a smile, pushing his sunglasses up again, and Noel grinned back, before sweeping out of the room and leaving the boys alone. 

“Mother?” Noel knocked on Jane’s bedroom door gently. 

“I’m in here, Noel, dear.” Jane replied softly. Noel opened the door. 

“Does Father really want me to...to marry him?” She asked quietly. 

“He does,” Jane said quietly. “However, if Junior’s as disinterested in you as you are in him, the King cannot force him to marry you, but it would sour relations significantly.” 

“What if...and you’re going to think I’m crazy for this, but...what if Kris…” She trailed off, sitting on the bed next to Jane.

“Well, we would lose nothing, in a political sense,” Jane said with a raised eyebrow. “But I can’t imagine your father would take it well, no matter how they do things in Junior’s kingdom.” 

“I know...but…” She sighed, “I found a girl, Momma, and she’s so sweet and kind...and Kris seems to have taken a liking to Junior, and he to Kris, in the same sense as I took to the girl…” She looked down at her hands. “I don’t know, I don’t want to marry someone I’m unhappy with, much less if the person is not the gender I love.”

“I understand more than you know, Noel,” Jane said, taking Noel’s hands. “I really do, and perhaps we can make this work, if I can talk some sense into your father.” 

“Thank you, Mother,” Noel said happily. “I mean, Junior is a good person, and I think we’re becoming friends, but he and I are in absolute agreement already that we will not marry.” 

“Good, Noel.” She kissed her head. “Your dress is tied wrong, did you do it yourself again?” She chided with a soft smile, tying it again.

“Oh, I just sparred with Kris, once,” Noel said with a soft blush. “I took the outer dress off to do it.” 

“Did you win?”

“Of course I did, Kris is easy to beat, he does the same thing every time and I get him in the chin.” She smiled up at her mother. 

“Good, you remember how to fight,” Jane said approvingly. “Is the prince with him now?” 

“Yep.” She nodded, “They have Cherry too. She snuck off from Hannah to see us. Junior seems to have taken a shine to her, and she likes him, much to my surprise,” She explained.

“That is a pleasant surprise.” Jane replied. “Did you talk to him alone, dear? I wasn’t paying too much attention.”

“I did,” Noel said. “All of our discussion centered on the fact that we did not want to get married, and a bit of commiseration about attempts to marry us off. I also gave him a little advice.” She didn’t elaborate that she, essentially, had given Junior dating advice for her brother. 

“Good.” Jane smiled softly, “I’ll meet this prince at lunch. He did stink up the entrance to the throne room quite a bit, was it weed?”

“He told me he did that to spite Father,” Noel said with a laugh. “Same with the sunglasses. Yeah, I think it was.” 

“Your father outlawed it years ago, I’m impressed with him.” She laughed a little bit. “You should go and ensure that their swordfighting doesn’t get too out of hand. You know how boys fight.” 

“Oh, of course, Mother.” Noel smiled, “I’ll make sure Kris isn’t terribly hurt. Although, I’m sure Junior would not lay a cut on him.” She kissed her cheek as a goodbye.

Noel returned to see Kris and Junior in an intense sparring match, both of them concentrating intensely, and neither seeming able to land a hit. Kris didn’t so much as glance up when Noel entered and returned to Cherry’s side. 

“Go Junior!” Cherry cheered. 

“Go Junior?” Kris asked, parrying a blow from Junior. “Cher, how could you?” He glanced over at her and winked, and Junior took it as an opportunity. He knocked the sword from Kris’s hand, and put his sword beneath Kris’s chin. 

“That’s why.” Noel remarked.

“That was better, though,” Junior remarked, tilting Kris’s chin up with the flat of his blade so Kris was looking him in the eye. Noel swore Kris was blushing. “Maybe your fighting does meet my standards.” 

“I-I guess so.” Kris managed to stammer out as the belltower chimed. Noel sighed.

“Wrap it up, boys, it’s lunch time.” Noel stretched, taking the swords off the boys and putting them back.

“That’s unfortunate,” Junior said. “I really am not looking forward to this.” 

“You can meet our mother.” Noel said with a smile, “She is better than our father, we promise.”

“Well, that’s something,” Junior said, and Noel swore she saw a flash of longing cross his face. “Let’s get this over with.” She nodded and walked the four of them down to the dining hall, holding Cherry’s hand as she didn’t want to be held anymore.

“So, Your Majesty,” Junior said in a sickly-sweet voice. He was really good at charming and buttering people up, Noel would give him that. “Noel was telling me about the Market in the town square, and with your permission, I’d like to take her and Kristopher.” 

“Would Kristopher be the supervision?” Jane spoke before Wiley could, which gave Noel some relief.

“Yes,” Junior replied, looking over at Kris while Wiley wasn’t looking. 

“I will allow it.” Jane replied, “Just leave Cherry with Hannah, please.”

“Of course, Mother,” Kris said, a smile spreading across his face. This was going to be the first time he was allowed out in weeks. 

“Please pick up more peaches, your sister loves them.” Jane looked over at Cherry.

“Of course, Mother,” Noel agreed, echoing her brother. As if Mouthface’s stand wasn’t the first place she was going. The twins exchanged a look before Wiley spoke up.

“Be back before three.” He looked at his children. “Do not do anything out of line, okay?” Noel looked at him, a snarky reply on her tongue, but she bit it back. She wasn’t about to risk their outing.

“Yes, Father,” Noel and Kris said together. The practiced response would most often yield results. 

“Good. Eat up.” he gestured to their plates with his knife. Noel got worried for a second, that knife looked oddly scary to her, and sharp. She began to eat, being quiet and careful. She kept her head down. Kris did the same. Cherry’s same mindless chatter started up again. It was nothing out of the ordinary, except for the addition of Junior and his own father. Noel hadn’t officially met King Spaceclaw, but he seemed to have some of the same mannerisms as her own father, and it made her heart twist with sympathy for her new ally/friend. When they were all done and dismissed, Noel found the cloaks she had and gave one to Kris and one to Junior before putting her own on.

“I know it’s warm, but it’s for our safety..” She sighed. She also wanted to ditch the cloak for Mouthface.

“I understand,” Junior assured her. “I don’t ever go out, really. Not much to do around the castle, so this is a nice change of pace.” 

“We hold the market every summer, so this is the busiest time. Usually, we’re never allowed out, but our tutor convinced Mother to allow Cherry and I to go, and then I went yesterday.” Noel looked in her pouch at her coins. “Alright, let's head out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment if you enjoyed !!!


	4. Out at the Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel, Kris and Junior spend what little precious time they can outdoors, and try to get to know each other a little better. It doesn't hurt that Mouthface is there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at us actually remembering to post things 
> 
> TWs: Child abuse is explicit in this chapter, just a heads up!!

Noel smiled as she stepped out of the palace gates, letting the breeze warm her face. “First stop, peaches for Cherry.” She said to the boys.

“Excellent,” Junior said. “I can get farther into her good graces.” 

“She likes you,” Kris remarked with a smile. He had been hanging back with Junior, a few feet behind Noel. “That doesn’t usually happen with strangers.” 

“Took months for her to get comfortable with our tutor and the lady-in-waiting.” Noel said softly. “She seems to like you.”

“That’s good,” Junior said. “She’s fun to be around. I always wanted a little sister, you know? I never had one.” 

“She’s a much recent addition to our family. She’s only four.” Noel replied, “And Kris here is the younger of us two, so he didn’t have a little sister either.”

“Oh, I could tell the second I met the both of you,” Junior said with a grin. 

“What gave it away?” Noel asked as she walked with them. She adjusted the hood on her cloak again.

“All of the times you threatened to kill me in our conversation was a pretty good indicator,” Junior remarked with a smile. 

“You did what?” Kris looked at her with wide eyes. Noel just smiled at him.

“Casual threats, the usual.” She shrugged as she approached the stand and was faced with Mouthface. 

“Elle?” Mouthface asked, a smile spreading across her face as she stood from the bale of hay where she sat. 

“Hi, M.” Noel said softly, “I’m back for peaches again.”

“I was afraid you weren’t going to come,” Mouthface said, handing her several peaches. “You brought friends.” 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t get out before this morning.” She looked in her pouch for coins again. “My brother and our friend.” She said when she looked up, passing her some gold and silver coins.

“Oh, this is too much,” Mouthface protested, trying to give her some of the coins back. 

“No, take it.” Noel insisted. “For you guys.” She adjusted her cloak again. 

“Then take a couple more peaches,” Mouthface insisted, smiling softly. “For you guys.” 

“Oh, goodness, yes.” Noel smiled softly and took the couple more she was handed. “You’re going to be my sister’s favorite person, honestly might take my spot.” She said.

“I’d never want to do that,” Mouthface assured her, blushing as their hands touched when she gave Noel the peaches. 

“And I thought I was the favorite,” Kris grumbled with a laugh. “C’mon,  _ Elle _ , we’re still walking.”

“I’ll try to come visit you soon, I promise,” Noel whispered to Mouthface. “I have to go now, though. Sorry.” 

“I’ll be here when you do,” Mouthface promised. “Don’t apologize, I understand.” Noel nodded and kissed her hand again in goodbye before turning back to the boys with an armful of peaches. 

“Take one,” she insisted. “They’re good.” Junior took two, handed one to Kris, and took a bite of his own.

“Oh, they are.” he agreed as they walked. “They are very good. We don’t have these at home. Cherry has good taste.”

“She does.” Kris nodded, taking a bite of his. “Plus,  _ Elle _ ? Really? That’s the name you gave her?” He whispered to his sister.

“Did you have a better idea?” Noel hissed back. “I panicked.” 

“No, to be fair.” He shrugged. “Is that why you snuck out yesterday? You’re so goddamn lucky I covered for your ass by saying you had a migraine.”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Noel said with a coy smile. 

“You kissed her fucking hand, I sure hope that’s why.” Kris replied.

“Yes, that’s why.” She blushed. “Sue me for finding her pretty.”

“I really can’t make fun of you right now,” Kris admitted. “Because I also find a new person in town attractive.” 

“I can fucking tell.” Noel replied, rolling her eyes. “Anyway, anywhere else you really want to go?”

“How about that lake you were telling me about?” Junior asked with a grin.

“What lake?” Kris asked, turning to Noel. 

“There’s this nice lake I go to when I sneak out sometimes,” Noel admitted. “I think Junior’s taking a shining to it.” 

“Okay,” Kris said with a shrug. “We still have like, almost three hours before we have to be back. It’s worth a walk.” Noel smiled and led them to the lake, approaching the clearing. She noticed an apron on a rock before smiling softly.

“This must be M’s.” She said, “She had one on.”

“You should go return it,” Junior said, winking at her. “I’m sure she’d be very grateful.” 

“I have to leave you two alone, are you sure you two won’t swordfight while I’m gone?” She joked with a smile.

“No promises,” Kris said with a smile. “Have fun,  _ Elle _ .” 

“You too,  _ Kristopher _ ,” Noel shot back. She heard Junior’s laughter as she walked away, holding the apron in her hand.

It was only about a ten minute walk to Mouthface’s stand. She approached it with a small smile.

“Can I help you?” A man who she assumed was Mouthface’s father said to her. She swallowed and smiled softly.

“I believe this is your daughter’s apron, sir.” She held it out.

“Oh, thank you, she was looking for that,” Mouthface’s father said. “She told us she dropped it.” 

“Of course, sir.” She smiled softly. “Aprons are very important, I’m sure she doesn’t want to lose it.”

“Can I ask your name?” The man asked. “So my daughter knows who found it.” 

“Tell her it was Elle,” Noel said softly. “She’ll know who you’re talking about.” 

“Thank you.” The man smiled as Noel left the stand. She didn’t see Mouthface anywhere. That was disappointing. She was really hoping to spend a little more time with her, since she had no idea when she was going to be able to sneak out again. She sighed as she came back to the lake, seeing Kris and Junior swimming around and splashing each other. She felt a pang of longing. She sat down on the rock and rested her chin on her hand.

“Elle?” Came a soft voice behind her and Noel turned abruptly. 

“Hey, M? What’s up?” She asked, standing and brushing her dress down. She still had on that stupid, fancy red dress, luckily most of it was hidden beneath her cloak, so maybe Mouthface wouldn’t notice. 

“I just came to look for my apron,” Mouthface replied, looking around on the ground. “Have you seen it?” 

“I just brought it back to your stand, actually,” She said with a blush. 

“Oh,” Mouthface said. “I’m glad I came here, anyway.” 

“Really?” She asked quietly with a smile.

“Yeah,” Mouthface said. “Any time I get to spend with you is nice, even if it’s short.” 

“Um-” Noel didn’t know what to say. That had sent her entire brain into panic mode. “I-uh-yeah, it’s nice.” She sat down on the rock and Mouthface sat next to her. The next couple hours were spent with them just talking about random things, the kingdom, mainly. Eventually, Kris and Junior got tired of flirting in the lake, and came to join them. Noel didn’t care. They could trust Mouthface, and she didn’t seem to know about Noel, anyway. 

“I’ve never been here before,” Mouthface was saying. “Technicolor is so  _ different _ .” 

“Welcome to our place.” She said with a smile. “What’s Technicolor like? I’ve never been there before.”

“Technicolor is…..it’s full of life,” Mouthface said. “Color. Everywhere you look there’s shades of color. It startled me when we got here, at first. I mean, it’s not bad, the buildings are just a little….bland, being Black and White like that.” 

“I agree, though.” Noel said quietly. “It’s kind of...bland.” She shrugged. “It’s all I know, and Technicolor sounds fantastic. I’ll have to visit someday.” 

“Definitely,” Mouthface said. “You can come visit me.” 

“Gives me the perfect reason to go then.” She smiled and looked over at Kris as she took her hood off. “It’s so damn hot. How was your swim?”

“Oh,” Kris said, blushing. “It was fun.” He looked away from Junior, who was putting his shirt back on, and smiled when he saw Mouthface. “Hey, I’m Kris.” 

“Hi, I’m Mouthface.” She smiled softly. “Are you Elle’s brother?” 

“As a matter of fact, I am,” Kris said, sticking his tongue out at Noel. Noel just smiled at him and Mouthface laughed. Noel loved Mouthface’s laugh. It was really nice to hear. It was a pretty sound, just like Mouthface was pretty. She almost wanted to thank her brother for making her laugh.

The bell chimed and Noel almost cursed out loud at the sound. She hated that damn bell. She got up and put the hood back on, signalling for Kris and Junior to do the same. They had to get back, and get back soon. 

“We have to go,” She apologized, kissing Mouthface’s hand. “Thank you for the peaches, M.” She whispered.

“You’re welcome, Elle,” Mouthface whispered back. Noel managed a smile and turned back to her brother and Junior. 

“I’ll see you soon.” She said quietly and began walking back. Kris gently touched her arm, reminding her that they needed to leave. She nodded and began hurrying up. The trio practically ran back to the palace. Still, they were three minutes late. 

\---

“You’re late.” Wiley said to his children. “What did I say?” 

“It was my fault,” Junior said quickly. “I tarried at a shop for too long. Sorry.” 

Noel shot him a grateful look. It was brave of him, taking the blame like that. But his efforts didn’t seem to placate their father. 

“No,” Wiley shook his head, “You can go get ready for dinner. I wish to speak with my children about this  _ alone _ .”

Junior gave Kris and Noel a long look, apparently deciding what to do. Kris shook his head subtly, signalling that Junior should leave. Reluctantly, he left, looking back over his shoulder at Kris practically all the while. Noel sighed and looked at her brother.

“We’re sorry, we just got a little distracted, that’s all. We did not mean any harm with it.” Noel said softly. Sarcasm wasn’t going to make her feel any better right now. 

“I don’t care what harm you meant or didn’t mean,” Wiley hissed. “You are  _ royals _ in  _ my  _ house and I expect you to follow the rules.” 

“We’re sorry, Father,” Noel repeated herself. “It was one slip-up, and Junior didn’t seem to mind the slip-up, and that’s a good thing, right? In fact, he seemed very much to enjoy himself in our company.”

“Finally, you do something right,” Wiley muttered. “So are you going to marry him, then?”

“I’m not sure yet. It has been about 8 hours since he arrived. You didn’t decide to marry Mother in eight hours, did you?” Noel snapped back. She couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“I married your mother the day I met her for the good of the kingdom,” Wiley sneered at her. “And I will not be spoken to like that.” 

“That’s way too fucking fast.” She replied. 

Wiley slapped her across the face without another word. She let out a gasp and didn’t move or speak again. She knew it was a bad idea that he’d done that, since they still had dinner to go through. 

“And Kristopher,” Wiley said, turning on her brother. “You should know better.” Kris didn’t reply. He was better at holding his tongue than she was. It was something she admired deeply.

“What, you don’t have anything to say?” Wiley demanded, standing over Kris, who didn’t meet his eyes. 

“No, Father.” Kris looked up for a second. “I don’t.”

“Well, you should,” Wiley replied, delivering a slap to Kris’s face too. “Now, go, get out of my sight. Both of you. Now.” Both of them walked up the stairs silently, not uttering a single word. That was one of the more aggressive run-ins in a while. Halfway up the stairs, Kris reached out and took her hand. 

“Sorry.” Noel whispered to Kris. “I didn’t mean for you to get hit.”

“It’s okay,” Kris said. “He probably would have done it either way.” 

“Still. I’m sorry.” She came to her room. “I’ll come see you before dinner. Take a bath, you smell like pond water.” She managed a smile.

“Yeah,” Kris cracked a smile back. “Surprised he didn’t notice. Maybe it’s Junior’s weed.” 

Noel laughed softly. “Take a bath, idiot.” 

“Alright, _Elle_ ,” He teased. “Go get ready for dinner. I’ll see you down there.” 

“See you down there,” Noel agreed. She gave her brother’s hand a squeeze and then went into her room and shut the door. She sat down on her bed and buried her face in her hands. She felt so bad. She got Kris hit because of her own smart mouth. 

“Noel?” Jane’s soft voice came from outside her door. Kris must’ve run into her and told her. He’d done that forever. He was good like that. He was a good brother. “Can I come in? Are you decent?”

“I’m decent,” Noel replied, hastily wiping the tears that had started to make their way down her cheeks. Jane opened the door and saw the sight of Noel crying in her fanciest dress, cloak still on.

“Oh, dear,” She sat down next to her. “Kris kind of told me...show me your cheek?” 

Noel took her hand away from her cheek, which she knew must be red. Jane sighed softly and looked at it.

“What happened?” She asked, taking her hand. 

“We came home three minutes late,” Noel said softly. “You can imagine how that went over.” 

“He usually wouldn’t hit you over that, though, you’ve come home late before and he hasn’t laid a hand on either of you.” Jane replied.

“I...I need to learn how to keep my mouth shut,” Noel said. “That’s what did it.” 

“Dear…” Jane sighed, wiping the tears from Noel’s cheeks. “I don’t want him hitting you over your mouth, and I don’t want you mouthing off..” She said softly. “He shouldn’t be hitting you in the first place.”

“This is how it is, and I should know that,” Noel said miserably. 

“Did he hit you in front of Junior?” She asked quietly.

“No,” Noel replied. “He sent Junior away before he  _ talked  _ to us.” 

“Okay.” She nodded slowly. “I know you don't want to marry him. I can tell.” She rubbed her arm gently. “What’s really bothering you, honey?”

“What’s bothering me is that he doesn’t want to marry me either. He seems like a good person and a good friend, and neither of us wants more than that, but it’s not like I can tell Father no.”

“I know.” Jane leaned over and kissed her head. “He will be the one to refuse it, I hope.” 

“He will if it comes to that, but both of us know that means bad stuff’s gonna happen.” A knock on the door startled Noel. Jane got up and opened it, only to be faced with Junior.

“Hey,” he said, surprised to see Jane in Noel’s room. “Sorry, am I interrupting?” 

“What is it, Prince Junior?” Jane asked softly. 

“I just wanted to, uh, check on her. I checked on Kris too.” He had the same soft tone Jane used, but he was trying to also keep up the potential suitor facade.

“Junior, she knows,” Noel said. “It’s cool.” 

Jane gave him a soft smile. “That’s very kind of you, nevertheless. I can leave you alone, if you’d like.” 

“Stay, Momma?” Noel asked quietly. She wasn’t ready for Jane to leave.

“I can stay,” Jane said softly, looking at Junior. “If you don’t mind.” 

“I don’t mind.” Junior replied. Noel smiled softly at him. He was good.

“Alright, I’ll stay then.” Jane smiled, moving so Junior could come in. Noel looked up and managed a smile at him. He gave her a small smile back and moved to sit down next to her. 

“How’s Kris?” She whispered. 

“A little iffy.” He replied. “Feels probably just as bad as you do. I didn’t know…” He trailed off, seeing her cheek. “Shit.” 

“Kris didn’t tell you?” Noel asked, putting a hand up to where the mark still burned on her face. He shook his head.

“He refused to say anything.” He said quietly. “He was upset, I couldn’t get anything out of him besides half-hearted responses and then he told me to come see you.” 

“He gets like that sometimes,” Noel told him. They both did. It was something they’d both grown accustomed to. Push people towards the other and hope it helped at least one of them. “It’s how he deals with it. So do I, but…” She sighed. “Sorry your first day here had to go like this.”

Junior shrugged. “I just wish I could be more help. I like you guys. I don’t really have friends back home, you know, so this is kinda nice.” 

“Are you an only child?” She asked quietly. 

“Mhm,” Junior said with a tight nod. “Just me and dad, plus all the people who work there, and I tried to be friends with them at first, but they all just avoid me for fear of getting in trouble with their bosses. Royalty isn’t supposed to interact with the help, you know, which is stupid, but…” 

“I know.” She nodded. “The only ones I’m kind of...close with are the tutor and Hannah because the tutor taught Kris and I for years and Hannah is assigned to Cherry. Kris and I used to try and be friends with them when we were little, but they didn’t want to lose their jobs over befriending the little prince and princess.” She shrugged.

“Same here,” Junior said with a sigh. “Are you….feeling any better, at least? I dunno how to comfort people, I’m sorry.” 

“You’re doing good, Junior.” Noel smiled, putting her hand on his. “Thank you for listening to Kris. First step in the relationship.”

“Yep,” Junior said with a small laugh. “You know, I  _ really  _ do not want to go have dinner with your dad.” 

“Oh, I never do.” She said with a snort. “But, Cherry talks the entire time, and it keeps him from ever interrupting her since Mother would have his head if he did.” She smiled at Jane. 

“That sounds like it would make those things better,” Junior remarked. 

“They do. Mother’s so much better than Father, I promise.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Jane remarked. Noel jumped. She was so consumed in her commiserating with Junior that she’d almost forgotten that her mother was there, listening. Junior hid a smile behind his hand. 

“You forgot your mom was here?” He teased. “That’s pretty cold, Noel.” 

“Oh, shut up.” She looked at him. “She’s great and I’m going to ask ehr to go check on Kris.” She turned to Jane with a small smile, “Momma, can you go see Kris before dinner?” She asked quietly.

“I was going to,” Jane reassured her. “I can leave the two of you to talk.” 

“You don’t need to worry about us doing anything.” She giggled, “Don’t worry.”

“Oh, I know,” Jane said with a wink. “Trust me.” She left the room and Noel just looked at Junior.

“She knows I would rather die than marry you.” She said nonchalantly.

“I figured,” Junior said. “Your mom seems cool. You’re lucky.” 

“Is your mom...not good?” She asked, getting up and shedding her fancier dress for a more comfortable one for dinner. At this rate, she didn’t care if Junior saw her without the fancy dress on.

“Um, no,” Junior said softly. “She….she’s not around anymore. Died when I was ten.” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I…” She trailed off, turning to him. “I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay,” Junior said. “I didn’t tell you. I….I just miss having a mom sometimes, you know? Especially when dad doesn’t really pay attention to me. I mean, I can’t really complain with what you’ve got for a dad, but….I dunno, I’m rambling.” 

“Yours is shit too, huh?” She held up a blue dress in the mirror. “Once you and Kris can take the thrones, it’ll be so fucking good.” She turned to him. “Unrelated, but yes on this dress for dinner?”

“Looks great,” Junior said, giving her a thumbs up. “Not that I’m really educated on dresses, but I feel like the color brings out your eyes.”

“Do you have anything blue? We can really play my dad if we match.” She grinned at him. “The more we play along, the better it can go.” 

“Now there’s an idea,” Junior said, matching her grin. 

“First order as my fake husband is to undo my fucking corset. It’s hurting.” She whined.

“Okay, you really should just pretend to marry me and you and Kris can just come to our kingdom. My dad isn’t a great dad, but corsets are out of fashion. No one wears them because we like allowing our women to breathe. Plus, we have weed.” He got up and began to undo her corset clumsily.

“Okay, first of all, that would not work, as much as I like the sound of no corsets,” Noel said with a laugh. “Weed stinks, and plus, I wouldn’t get to marry M.”

“Fair enough,” Junior relented. “Case and point, corsets are stupid and I don’t get the point. Maybe it’s because I’m into guys, but it seems kinda shallow to me. Fucking dumb.” He pulled the last ties of the corset loose and Noel let out a breath, enjoying the feeling of un-crushed ribs. 

“It is shallow,” Noel agreed. “It’s all just to make me look skinnier or some shit. As if I’m not skinny enough.” She gestured to herself in the mirror.

“Things are gonna be so much better when we run the world,” Junior announced. 

“When Kris runs it.” She corrected. “He’s heir here.”

“Don’t kid yourself, you and I are gonna be the brains of the operation and we all know it. 

“Yeah, if I can get some place to rule in the kingdom. Since he’s heir and all that.” She shrugged, putting the dress on.

“Here’s the thing about being King, my dear fake future wife,” Junior said, standing up and offering her his arm. “It’s that you get to make all the rules.” She took his arm with a smile.

“First rule better be no more fucking corsets.” She touched his cheek with her hand. “Time to play heterosexual.”

“My least favorite game.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! please leave a comment if you enjoyed!! 
> 
> <33
> 
> Tumblrs: 
> 
> Kat: @just-a-side-kick  
> Liv: @thegalwhoreallylikesmusicals


	5. The Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel has dinner with her family and the Spaceclaws, and has to explain to her oblivious brother that Junior is, in fact, in love with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWS: Just references to the abuse in the last chapter

“Alright,” Junior said, gesturing to his closet. “Which shade of blue matches my eyes the best?” 

“The blue I have on, dumbass.” She chimed. “That’s our plan.”

“Oh, right,” Junior said. “Does Kris like blue?” 

“Of course he does, that’s why you’re wearing it.” She rubbed her temples. “My God, you’re  _ dumb _ .”

“You’d be surprised at how few people actually have the guts to tell me that,” Junior said with a snicker. “I accept it.” 

“I threatened to kill you twice this morning. I have no shame in saying shit to you.” She still turned away so he could get dressed. He had less undergarments than she did.

“Good,” Junior said. “Then I can make fun of you for how your face looked when Mouthface laughed today.” 

“Wait, no, don’t do that-” She turned around and then covered her eyes. “Sorry!”

“Whatever,” Junior said. “It’s cool. I really don’t care. But seriously, you looked like a fish out of water, I was seriously concerned you were actually unable to breathe.” 

“I was breathing just fine, thank you very much.” She was blushing now, embarrassed to have been called out.

“Uh-huh,” Junior said. “Whatever you say,  _ Elle _ . You can uncover your eyes now.” 

“I can’t just tell her I’m the fucking  _ princess _ .” She uncovered her eyes. 

“Why not?” Junior said. “I mean, not to be biased, but royalty is hot. I hear it’s all the rage these days.” 

“You’re just hitting on my brother.” She redid a few of his buttons. “Did you never get taught how to do a shirt up? Even I know how to do that.” She sighed, taking his arm when she finished.

“Well, one of the sad truths of my life is I do not know how to do stuff, because other people get paid to do it for me, which, again, dumb.” She just gave him a look and opened the door.

“Look like you fucking enjoy me.” She whispered. 

“Only if you do,” Junior said as they descended the stairs arm in arm. She gave him a pretty, forced smile and fluttered her eyelashes.

“Good enough?” She asked.

“Sure,” Junior said, giving her arm a squeeze as they descended into the dining hall. He gave her a broad smile that seemed just as forced as hers was, and pulled out a chair for her to sit, like a gentleman. Wiley was at the head of the table and almost looked  _ impressed _ at them. Noel had not seen that look in quite possibly, forever. Kris came down with Cherry and Jane, taking one look at Junior and flushing red.

“I told you he likes blue,” Noel whispered to him. That made Junior smile genuinely, which probably helped the facade. Kris stared at Noel with an embarrassed look on his face and Noel just smiled back at him innocently. 

“Well, you two seem to be getting along,” Wiley remarked. 

“Give us a few more days, Father.” Noel said with a forced smile.

“We’re still getting to know each other,” Junior agreed. Noel squeezed his arm gently and kept the smile at her father. Jane was sitting next to Wiley, but she couldn’t keep the knowing grin off her face. Kris wouldn’t meet her eyes. Did he not  _ know _ ? 

“Well, that’s good to hear,” Wiley said. “I have to go on a trip, leaving in the morning. Can I get an answer by the time I return?” Noel opened her mouth to answer.

“If we have decided on one, yes, of course.” Junior replied, looking Wiley directly in the eye. If Noel had said something like that, he would’ve gone crazy, but Junior had the guest immunity shield, and he was using it for good. That’s what made Noel appreciate him, besides agreeing to fake-date her. He knew that Wiley couldn’t lay a hand on him, and he was using it to make Wiley’s life hell. He got the peaches from the bag and handed them to Cherry.

“For the littlest princess.” He said softly. Cherry looked up at him with big, wide eyes and a huge smile. 

“You got these for me?” She said, a grin spreading across her face. “Thanks, Junior!” 

“Of course, I heard from your siblings you like them. Your brother reminded me.” He grinned and winked at Kris, who turned red and looked away. 

Happily, Cherry began to gobble down her peach. In between bites, she was chattering away to Junior, who was listening patiently. Noel snuck a glance over at Kris and saw him watching the pair with a soft smile on his face. She just smiled at her brother. Junior was decent with kids, it seemed.

Dinner was mostly quiet except for Cherry’s chattering, which wasn’t unusual. Noel looked over at Junior’s father, who hadn’t spoken three words since he’d been here. He caught Noel’s eye and gave her a nod, and she nodded back then quickly looked away. King Spaceclaw just went right back to his dinner. She bit her lip. He sure didn’t seem involved in Junior’s life at all.

Throughout dinner, Noel tried to catch Kris’s eye, but he seemed to be avoiding her gaze, keeping his eyes on his dinner plate. She really had to talk to him once Wiley dismissed them. Finally, Wiley dismissed them, and she caught up with Kris.

“You know we’re faking it. Right, Kris?” She grabbed his forearm and made him face her. 

“What?” Kris asked, blinking. “You are?” 

“Junior and I. We’re literally faking it. I’m gay, you...oh my god, he’s gay too, did you not realize?” She looked at him.

“I thought he was just trying to impress you, when he was saying all that stuff,” Kris admitted. 

“He was trying to impress  _ you _ .” Noel facepalmed. “You’re even dumber than  _ he  _ is. He has been flirting with you all day. The grin and wink thing, the stuff he says to you, the blue outfit. It’s. All. Flirting. I asked to wear blue because I know it’s your favorite color. Let me be a good sister for once.” 

“Are you like, playing wingman for him?” Kris said with a laugh. Then the last thing Noel said registered with him and he took her hand. “Ellie, you are a good sister. You’re the best sister I could ask for. What brought this-” He cut himself off. “Ellie, you don’t blame yourself for this afternoon, do you?” 

“Nothing. Just being a good wingman.” She replied when he cut himself off. Then, she paused. “What gives you that idea?” She asked. Of course she did.

“I know you, Ellie,” Kris said, using his childhood nickname for her. “You can’t beat yourself up over this afternoon. Please, don’t. It isn’t your fault. You really are the best sister in the world.” 

“Let me blame myself. I mouthed off, I get the consequence. Now, back to me being your wingman, because I’m doing that.” 

“Don’t blame yourself,” Kris said. “Please? For me?” 

“Fine.” She held her hands up. “I don’t blame myself.” She was lying, but it was okay. “Anyway, yes, Junior has been hitting on you all fucking day and you’re too dumb to see it. I’m a lesbian, and even I would’ve been at least a little aroused by the whole sword thing.” 

“Oh, trust me, I was,” Kris said, blushing. 

“And you still didn’t figure it out?” Noel rolled her eyes again. “You’re so stupid sometimes it astounds me.” 

“Hey,” Kris protested. “That’s mean.” 

“Hey, uh, question. Since Father’s going away...do you think we could get M here…?”

“I mean, sure,” Kris said. “I’m technically in charge, and I plan to spend this entire time sword fighting Junior, and maybe doing other stuff too. So, by all means, bring her!” 

“Would she..react badly...to me being..me?”

“I mean, I’m not Mouthface,” Kris said. “But if I were her, I wouldn’t react badly. I think you’ll be just fine, Noel.” 

“Okay, okay, yeah--” She looked at him. “I’ve begun copying our uncle. Shit.” She laughed to herself.

“This is gonna be a good week.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! 
> 
> Our tumblrs: 
> 
> @memories-are-mine  
> @shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars

**Author's Note:**

> PLEAS e leave a comment :)))) 
> 
> promo:  
> my tumblr: @just-a-side-kick  
> liv: @thegalwhoreallylikesmusicals


End file.
